Never Again
by BlackRoseOfTheGrave
Summary: What happens when TenTen wants to get revenge on Neji for a not arriving to a team meeting? Includes: strange clothing, awkward moments, and mass insanity? Dedicated to Kannika. Rated T for minor language, and a few suggestive moments.


This is a short one-shot that I'm dedicating to my number one inspiration and partner in crime, Kannika

**This is a short one-shot that I'm dedicating to my number one inspiration and partner in crime, Kannika. Thanks for all your help with this, without you, my confidence would be absolute zero. For those of you who read this, I was aiming at a slight crack/ fluff story with the obvious NejiTen. Hope you enjoy it. **

A slight breeze rippled through the dark brown hair of a meditating ninja. Single wisps of hair floated lazily around his head as he kept his eyes closed firmly, yet not quite forcefully. A light _tak_ like the sound of sandals tapping the ground caused said ninja to open his eyes a slight crack, though he could tell who it was from the impatient tapping and his bloodline limit. The tree behind him created a shroud of darkness around him as he peered upward. Two chocolate brown eyes glared down at him, meeting his pearly white ones. This spelled out trouble for the relaxing ninja.

"Neji Hyuga... you are in so much trouble, it's not even funny." The addressed ninja merely blinked in confusion and slight agitation for having been interrupted. With a slight sigh, Neji slowly stood up and looked at his "companion" with obvious irritation.

"What happened this time, TenTen?" The female kunoichi stalled in her tapping for a moment before resuming with increased rigor. Any ninja with two brain cells, cough- Naruto- cough could tell that TenTen was growing more and more angry at her oblivious teammate.

"You missed the meeting with Gai today. He made me wear the most ridiculous outfit! You are so dead! Lee said that I had to wear it if you didn't show up, and I thought that you were going to show up. So now you better have a friend to write a eulogy for you..." TenTen took a menacing step forward and pointed at Neji with a death glare on her face. "You better learn to sleep with your eyes open, Neji!"

Neji glared at TenTen at replied in a monotone voice. "You'll forgive me for not wanting to waste a cloudless day with that bumbling buffoon and his protégé. Besides, you shouldn't assume that I would show up to every meeting just because Gai wanted to shove a new outfit on us." With that final statement, TenTen leapt forward and shoved a kunai through Neji's exposed sleeve. He knew that she meant no harm, so he didn't need to dodge her flawless aim.

"You obviously don't understand what they put me through. When you didn't show up, I forcefully shoved into a florescent pink spandex jumpsuit, by a very willing Sakura. Yea Neji, she made a deal with Lee to force me into that humiliating clingy thing!" Neji was too busy avoiding eye contact with the enraged female to notice two shadows slowly approaching him in his blind spot, having not activated the Byakugan.

"What do you want, an apology for deciding to avoid humiliation? I think not." With a small snort of approval from his actions, Neji closed his eyes and removed the precious kunai from his sleeve and passed it to TenTen. He began to walk away when he felt an odd aura. It was... gleefulness? 'Odd, TenTen is rarely happy after arguing with me..." Slowly turning back towards her, he noticed Naruto and Lee standing in the shadow of TenTen.

"You aren't going anywhere, Hyuga. I had to suffer; now it's your turn. I hope you enjoy being humiliated beyond belief." Without a sufficient warning, Naruto and Lee leapt forward and knocked Neji down, stopping the use of his arms and legs. TenTen turned around and waited in silence as her "friends" did their job

"What the... GET OFF OF ME!" The two mischievous ninja exchanged glances, and that's when Neji knew, that TenTen was not forgiving him anytime soon. He was only vaguely aware of Lee and Naruto swapping his original brown shorts and white jacket/ vest, for another type of clothing. He was currently thinking about ways to get back at TenTen for making two freakish, strangely energetic, loudmouths attack him.

-- 5 minutes later --

"It is done, TenTen. We have successfully completed our task. I must depart now and train. Good-bye my blooming teammate. Naruto gave her a mock salute and ran down the dusty road with a lopsided grin on his fox-like face. TenTen turned around as the two hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja departed.

"Well, I hope that you can run home really fast Neji, because I'm not giving you these." TenTen waved Neji's clothes in front of his nose, causing him to glare intensely at her. 'How did she get them so fast? Wait a minute...' Neji lifted his head and propped himself up onto his knees. With a questioning gaze he asked her a simple, yet, unclear question.

"If you have my clothes, then, what am I wearing?" Neji let his eyes wander downward to inspect his newfound clothing. His eyes met the piercing glare of a metallic-bronze sweat suit. "Oh, no... You didn't," Neji gasped out. He raised his head in a holier-than-thou tilt and stuck his hand out expectantly.

"Um... do you need something?" TenTen knew perfectly well what he wanted, but she was sure as heck not going to give in to him. When she received no answer, she resorted to crueler, humiliating notions. "Oh! I get it! You want to play patty-cake! I used to play that all the time! Now, give me a min- EEKK!"

"A Hyuga does not play this "patty-cake!" Neji lunged towards TenTen, only to meet air and the shadowy form of a _bunshin_ holding a _henge_ shaped like his clothes. With a light curse, he tapped the _doppelganger_ out of existence. A light tap hit the ground, and he saw that the _henge_ was a few scrolls. "Where are you TenTen?" A slight giggle drew his attention out towards the dusty path.

"The moment that they got you out of your clothes, I made a bunshin and a henge. I'm not stupid enough to stay in range of you when you're on the warpath. Now, if you want your clothes come and get them." TenTen reached into her weapons pouch and pulled out the slightly rumpled clothing that Neji held so dear. After shaking them in the air to tease Neji, she ran. "A smart shinobi always has an ace up their sleeve, or in my case, their teammates," she shouted over her shoulder.

With only a moment's hesitation, Neji chased after her. 'Of course, she has to choose to run through the village. Maybe I should show up to the next meeting.' As the village came into view, tourists, genin, chunin, jonin, and even a few of the Hyuga clan themselves, saw the young prodigy running down the streets in the sparkling suit. Many of them harbored the same thought: 'What the heck is going on today? _First there was a girl with yellow spandex, now the genius in running in some cheap impression of Elvis's suit.'_ As fate was indeed on a role that day, the leader of the Hyuga clan himself stepped out from a small tea shop and promptly turned around and walked right back in. He knew he should have stayed away from the town that day. Now he was seeing things.

'Where is she now? To heck with her! She has no feelings for my dignity, does she?' Neji was attracting twice as many stares as he sped through the village. He heard someone mumble something about the Hyuga clan going to shame, and how they couldn't care less about their prodigies dressing habits. With a slight tilt of the head, Neji caught a glimpse of two chocolate brown buns run into the tea shop. 'Oh, she is so dead when I catch up to her.' Neji quickly leapt the rest of the way to the small shop, and stormed inside. "TenTen, Give. Me. Back. My. Clothes!"

Neji was so worked up over snatching TenTen that he scarcely noticed the collaboration of fellow shinobi staring at him with wide eyes. He slowly turned his head as a slight snickering met his ears. He knew without turning that it was the bane of his existence, TenTen.

"What's so funny, TenTen?" Neji whipped around and pinned the sniggering kunoichi with the infamous Hyuga glare. Still, the girl continued to laugh as though unaffected by the glare. She slowly walked forward with a slight limp. Neji noticed this as concluded she must have tripped over something or someone whilst running away from him. "Do you have a problem? Why are you so happy?"

TenTen stopped in her walk forwards and answered her angered partner with some trouble. "You (laugh) really have no idea (laugh) how ridiculous you look (laugh), do you? I guess I (laugh) grabbed the wrong suit from Lee. Look (laughs) behind you." Neji slowly glanced behind him. He was quite flabbergasted at his new addition.

A bright, pink, sparkly-bunny tail was attached to the back of his spandex suit. "TenTen... a Hyuga does not wear bunny tails... or spandex!" He affixed his death glare to her and calmly spoke the next words. "TenTen, may I please have my clothes back? I don't fancy the idea of walking through Konoha in a Playboy® costume. _A.N: Yes ladies and gentlemen, the great and prideful Neji Hyuga is wearing a Playboy® costume. Ha ha ha ha- EEKK! Neji don't kill me!_ The shinobi that were hanging around in the tea shop suddenly burst into laughter when Neji spoke those last words in a monotone.

"You're right! You need this!" TenTen tossed a small headband with felt bunny ears attached to Neji. He deftly let it fall to the ground and stared blankly at it before leaping forwards and grabbing TenTen. "Excuse me? What are you doing?" Neji ignored her as her waltzed out the door/ flap of the tea shop. People continued to stare at him as though he had three heads and a bunny tail. A.N: O.M.G! I can't believe I gave the great Neji Hyuga a bunny tail! Ha ha ha ha ha!!

Neji merely glared at her as he carried her through the streets of Konoha. Slowly, he found his way to her apartment. The small home was enough for the parentless TenTen, but large enough to invite people over. That did not include angry Hyuga's. Neji walked towards the door with a menacing glare on his face, and once close enough to open the door; he did so, stealing the key from her Capri pants pocket.

"Oi! How'd you know where I kept my key? I didn't tell you!" Neji blushed slightly, but continued into the apartment, ignoring TenTen's pleas and ranting. Once safely inside, he closed the door and tossed TenTen onto the couch. He stuck his hand out in front of him as if expecting his clothing to magically appear in front of him. "Wait a minute... you dragged me back to my house just so you could get your clothes? You could have asked for it in the tea shop."

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. "That would have been too easy, and people would ask why you had my clothing." TenTen blinked as her mind whirred to figure out the meaning behind his words. The gears in her mind slowed to a stop, and a dark blush spread over her face. She quickly covered her face with her hands and fell backwards, so that she was lying on her back, sprawled over the couch.

"I never thought about that. Oh my god, what if someone thinks that me and you..." TenTen never finished her sentence. A large bandaged hand covered her mouth in a soft manner. TenTen stared blankly at Neji as he removed his hand from her gaping-fish mouth.

"None of this would have happened if you had just given me my clothes when I asked for them. It wasn't my life goal to walk through Konoha chasing after my friend who was, and still is, holding my clothes hostage." Neji had his eyes closed at the moment, but anyone who knew him, would know that he was still watching TenTen's reaction to his gentle hand. A.N.: Yeah, I made my own Hyuga technique! Instead of Gentle Fist, it's gentle hand... I need mental help!

TenTen slowly pushed herself into a sitting position as she contemplated her next words. "Wait a minute, you consider me... a friend? You're not mad about the spandex. But rather the fact that I made you run through Konoha to track me down. Neji, I'm really sorry. Maybe I could ma-" Neji put his right pointer finger over her open lips now, stopping TenTen's next words, and possibly, her heart.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still very frustrated that you got Lee and Naruto to shove spandex on me, but next time, you could have just asked." TenTen closed her eyes for a moment and exhaled a long held breath. She gasped and opened her eyes as she felt a warm, soft, caress on her forehead.

**--Neji's POV (for about couple paragraphs) --**

When I saw her close her eyes, I felt an odd flutter in my stomach, a nail through my heart, and heat spread across my face. 'What is this feeling?' I needed to know what this was. Then it came to me. I got this feeling when I was so near to her. I felt like I was burning up, but the pain subsided when I touched her plush, cherry lips. I needed to test my theory again.

I leaned down closer to her small, heart shaped face and inhaled silently. The gentle smell of orchids and the sweet smell of vanilla permeated his nose. I nearly collapsed from the peacefulness floating about the room like a lay fog. I was only a few centimeters away from her face and I held my bated breath as I softly pressed my lips to her forehead. I felt her warm breath on my neck as I kissed her, and then, her gasp of confusion.

**--Normal POV-- **

"N-Neji? What the...?" TenTen tried to move, but to no avail. Neji sensed her confusion and sat back on his feet. She continued to stare at him before choosing her next words carefully. "What were you doing? Do you... like me or something?" Neji closed his eyes and stalked towards her bathroom door.

"What did it look like I was doing? I will not answer pointless questions. As for the second part, I got these back." Neji raised his hand and showed TenTen his newly found clothing. TenTen stared dumbfounded before responding with much rigor.

"Excuse me mister, just because you're a Hyuga, you don't have the right to steal kisses from me! I. Will. Not. Allow. It! Besides, you only kissed me to get your pathetic shorts and jacket back!" TenTen was fuming angrily at Neji, expressing her upset by raging. Secretly, she was wishing for more. He smelled of soil, hard work, and grass, the perfect combination. When she came back to the world, she didn't see Neji.

Neji had left the living area and crept into the bathroom to change. He quickly peeled away the sticky spandex and replaced them with his airy shorts and white jacket. TenTen had paused in her fuming when Neji left the room, but when he walked through, she began all over again.

"Jaa-ku! If you ever kiss me again, I expect it to be because you are worried, not because you want you stupid stuff back!" Neji raised his hand for silence and began to walk forward towards TenTen. He stopped once he was within an arms distance of the hormonal kunoichi.

"Have you considered that I may have a method to my madness? Maybe I wanted to test a theory." Neji began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a hand yanking on his jacket. He turned back 'round only to get superflyingtacklepounced by TenTen. Neji glared at the ceiling in fake anger, and then blushed to the heavens when he saw how she had landed.

"TenTen noticed this and made a comment on it."What's wrong? Never been hugged by a girl before?" She had mistaken the blush for the hug, not the awkward position that she had landed in. With a small smirk, TenTen leaned forward and tightened the hug. The air between them was thick with the sweet smell of their meshed bodies.

"Okay, that's enough physical contact for one-" TenTen started to speak once again, when Neji suddenly tilted his head forward and kissed TenTen once again. While not as long as the last one, this one was a lot more intimate. TenTen's sweet breath mingled pleasantly with Neji's, and they lost all track of time. Neji hesitantly lifted his arms and placed his hands on TenTen's back. He slowly started to draw small circles along her spine with his nimble fingers, and they were both clearly in a happy place. Their gentle kiss was suddenly cut short when TenTen's front door slammed open.

"YOSH! Let the power of youth explode! TenTen, we must go and train for eternal youth and-" Lee's speech was cut short as he turned the corner. He was met with the scene of TenTen sprawled out on top of Neji, and Neji with his hands crossed over her back. Lee blinked several times before mechanically moving his spandex covered arm up to his nose to slow the infernal stream of blood pouring from his nose. He quickly whipped and rushed around the corner, all the while shouting over his shoulder: "I'm sorry for interrupting your youth! I'll tell Gai-sensei that you'll be late!"

Neji and TenTen returned their attention to each other before coming to the same realization at the same time. "THE BASTARD!" TenTen and Neji immediately leapt up from their previous positions and scrambled towards the door. The small cloud of dust behind them was the only sign that they had been in the apartment previously.

**çççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**Okay, Kannika and her friend, this is my best fic so far. I devoted a lot of personal time into it, and I hope that you find it acceptable. For anyone who enjoys NejiTen fics, go to Kannika's profile, they are very well written! So long for now!**


End file.
